Spin the Bottle
by stupiducks
Summary: The trio of friends go out for drinks and have a little too much. Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, & Erica Hahn


Characters: Callie, Mark, Hahn

Summary: The trio go out for drinks.

Disclaimer: I will never own Grey's.

A/N: I posted this story a little over a week ago on livejournal & decided to post it here.

Please Read & Review. Thanks.

--

It was the peak of dawn, Mark Sloan jolted awake to the cold rainy Seattle atmosphere. Realizing he was on the floor he sat up quick. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of light in the room. 'It's still dark and why am I not on my bed?' he thought. Standing up was like a ton of bricks smacking him right in the forehead; he cringed and shut his eyes as he felt his way to the bathroom. There was nothing like sulking in a warm shower after a hard night of drinking.

Callie steadily brought herself to wake up, 'What the hell- when did Cristina put a fan in the living room?' she thought looking up at the ceiling. Sitting up she then realized she wasn't in her room, she was in an unknown hotel room. She turned as a figure next to her stirred under the covers. 'Oh no' she thought. Callie turned on her side facing away from the figure pretending to still be asleep.

"These are not my covers." the figure spoke throwing the covers off the bed. "Oh god, bad idea" realizing the room was freezing.

Callie winced as her bare legs were exposed to the cold air. She was afraid to turn around to face the person next to her because she immediately recognized who the voice belonged but she had to.

"Callie?!"

"Erica?!"

"Oh hell." The two individuals on the bed said in unison as they faced each other.

The bathroom door opened and out came a half dressed Mark Sloan.

"MARK?!" The two ladies shrieked.

"Hello ladies." he grinned slyly.

"Oh hell." they once again said in unison.

The two ladies were sitting on the bed in silence. Making little eye contact as possible, afraid of what might have happened last night, they watched Mark wander his hotel room looking for something to wear for work.

"So I'm guessing this is your hotel room?" Erica said breaking the silence as she directed the question to Mark. Callie was at the end of the bed reaching for the thrown covers on the floor.

"You guessed correctly." he replied. "What are you doing?" He asked Callie, who was now wrapped in the covers like a burrito.

"It's fucking cold." she chattered. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked breaking the tension.

Mark snorted, "Don't worry, nothing happened between you two, if you were wondering." He said looking straight at Erica while he was buttoning up his shirt. "Or the three of us." he added with a more disappointing tone.

"Oh darn." Erica said in a sarcastic tone.

"So how the hell did both of us end up in YOUR bed and in YOUR clothes?" Callie said looking down recognizing she was not in the same clothes she had on the night before.

--

It hadn't been a particularly hard day at the hospital but it was hard enough to get a drink or two at the bar. Over the past few months Erica & Callie had become close friends. The bar had been one of their past times and sometimes Mark would tag a long.

Callie was waiting around the front lobby of the hospital. "Finally! Let's go!" She said as soon as Erica popped out of the elevator. "Where's Mark?"

"Sorry I got caught up with a patient who was being stubborn. Mark said he'll meet us there he needed to check on a few more patients."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Callie eagerly pulled her friend out the hospital doors.

In a few short minutes they arrived and took their seats at the bar.

"JOE! We need shots!" Callie yelled.

"Hello to you too Callie, hey Erica. What's your choice of alcohol for tonight ladies?"

"Surprise us." Callie smiled. "Something strong." Erica added.

"Ok a strong surprise it is." Joe said with a smile. "I'll be back in a minute."

In an exact minute Joe came out with 4 shots.

"What is it?" Erica asked glancing at the tiny glasses.

"It's tequila." Joe answered.

"I guess this'll do." Erica said taking the glass into her hand.

Callie gave a convicting stare to Erica.

"What? I just want to forget about the surgeries today." Erica shot back. Today she came close to losing a patient.

"We all have those days at least you didn't lose your patient." Callie shrugged.

"Salud!" They both said before downing their shots.

"Mark is here." Erica said as she downed her second shot.

"Mark get your cute ass over here." Callie motioned.

"Ladies, starting without me?" he said as he approached the bar. "Can we get another round of whatever these two ladies just had." Mark called out to Joe.

"Comin right up."

Joe brought out 6 shots and the three doctors drank up. A few more rounds went by and the three of them called it quits and before they black out.

"Joe should get a karaoke machine in here." Callie said, who was now completely out of it. "I sing really, really super good."

"Callie we've heard you sing, you're hooooorrible!" Erica said.

"That's not a nice thing to say. Just because Callie can't sing for shit doesn't mean you have to tell it to her face." Mark protested.

Callie threw peanut shells at them. "Both of you can suck it."

"Joe can you call us a cab, please. I don't think any of us can drive." Mark said almost stumbling out of his stool.

As soon as the cab came the three of them got in and decided to go to Mark's place since it was closest.

"Callie passed out." Erica mumbled to Mark.

"Oh great. Try to wake her up because were almost there." he said looking over at Callie.

"Callie wake up." Erica poked Callie in the arm. "Callie!" now shaking her.

"What?! What?! I'm allergic to cats!" she bolted awake.

"Cats?! What?! No, you need to wake up were at Mark's."

"Why are we at Mark's? I thought we were going to yours."

"My place is closer, remember?" Mark said getting out of the cab, then Erica, then Callie who she nearly fell out but Mark caught her in time.

"Callie can you walk on your own?" Mark asked when Callie shrugged out of his arms.

"Yes, I'm not five, no one needs to hold my hand." she said taking crooked steps.

"Maybe we should help her a little." Erica said taking one of Callie's arms over her shoulder. "Right." Mark said taking her other arm over his shoulder.

"You guys." Callie rolled her head over to look at Erica. "You guys don't need to, seriously I'm fiiiiiiiiiine. You're fine, she's fine, the whole fuckin world is fine. And I'm not talking about fine as in everything is ok fine, but as in hot and sexy fine." Callie explained.

"I think we get it, the world is sexy." Erica simply said trying to find in Callie's logic. "Mark this better be your room, I don't know how much longer I can hold her." she looked at Callie, whose body weight transferred all onto Erica."It is." Mark responded.

"You're opening your door with a credit card Sloan!" Callie laughed.

"Damn it! No wonder the light was flashing red for the past five minutes." Mark found the right card and slid it through the slot. As soon as the light flashed green he pushed open the door. "Welcome to my humble abode…again for those of you who've been here before." he smiled.

"Oh hell, Erica's out." Callie looked at her friend whose head was leaning on the wall outside of Mark's room and at the same time supporting Callie. "Erica!" Callie yelled.

"Damn it! Sorry. Why am I holding you?"

"We were helping Callie walk, but you needed to hold her because I had to open the door." Mark answered.

"Well can you take her now?" Mark took Callie. Erica plopped herself onto the bed as soon as she got into the room. Mark plopped Callie onto the bed and sat in a chair.

"I'm still drunk and I'm not tired." Callie mumbled through her hands.

"Me too." Erica said.

"We should play spin the bottle." Mark suggested.

"What is this high school? Plus there's only one guy in the room." Erica blurted out.

"Fine, we'll make it like truth or dare, but the dare will be making out." Mark winked.

"We're in." Callie enthusiastically said volunteering the both of them. "I can't believe we're doing this." Erica growled.

"Only because we're drunk and because Mark's got a cute ass." Callie said to Erica, boosting Mark's head a little. "Right."

Mark happened to have an empty beer bottle. "I'll go first." he spun the bottle. It pointed towards the TV, so he spun again, unfortunately landing on Erica. "Truth or dare." he said.

After some thought Erica smiled, "Dare."Mark smiled, "I knew you couldn't say no."

They both leaned into each other but before their lips met Erica slapped Mark in the face.

"OW!" Mark said rubbing his cheek. "What the hell?"

"In your dreams pretty boy." she chuckled, and then took her turn spinning the bottle, it landed on Callie.

"Dare." she immediately said but gave a mischievous wink to Erica that was unseen to Mark.

Mark's jaw dropped to the floor when the both of them inched themselves towards each other. When all his drunken dreams were about to come true, Erica and Callie pulled out pillows from behind them and hit Mark in the head continuously."Ok, ok you can stop!" Mark flinched.

"Did you really think that was going to happen?" Erica asked.

"Oh come on. Can't you two make a boy's dream come true? At least hug each other or something! Please." Mark was begging.

"Oh gosh, you really need to get some Mark but I guess we can hug for your sake." Callie looked at Erica with open arms.

"Whatever, I'll hug so he can stop looking desperate." Erica reluctantly said. They both hugged for what seemed like an eternity to Mark, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Happy?" the both said.

"More than." said a smug Mark. "It's your turn Callie." She spun the bottle and it landed on Mark.

"OOO, two for one special, DARE." he said.

"Oh hell…let's just get it done." Callie rolled her eyes. She leaned in but to Mark's surprise just like Erica, she slapped him in the face, but a little harder.

"COME ON! You two aren't funny. I quit!" he said while Callie and Erica were laughing hysterically at a now pissed Mark.

"Sorry, I couldn't let the opportunity pass." Callie laughed falling back in the bed.

"I have to take a leak." Mark excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Hey Erica?" Callie sat up.

"What?" Lying on her back, she turned her head towards her friend.

"I don't-" Right then Callie threw up all the contents in her stomach onto Erica, herself and onto the bed.

"Hey I feel much better." Callie laughed.

"Oh god. MARK!" Erica sat up.

Mark came running out of the bathroom. "What happened?"

"We have a puker that's what happened." she said pointing to Callie. "Call room service or something."

Mark called the front desk and Erica took Callie to the bathroom just in case she might have to puke again.

"We need to get out of these clothes." Erica said.

"Just because we hugged doesn't mean we both have to turn into lesbians." Callie proclaimed.

"I wasn't implying that. We need to get out of these clothes because you threw up all over the two of us."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Mark!" They both yelled.

"Ya! What?" he came into the bathroom.

"We need clothes."

"Ok, let me see what I can find." He came back with a white t-shirt, black tank and boxers.

"Boxers, Mark?" Erica said.

"Don't worry they're straight from the package, I haven't worn em yet. I'm going to leave so you two can change, unless you want me to help you two?"

"You wish!" Callie yelled. "Out!" Erica said shutting the bathroom door in Mark's face.

They both came out, Callie in the tank and Erica in the t-shirt and the maids left with a new set of sheets.

"I think we should sleep now." Erica yawned and got into bed.

"Yea we're doctors meaning surgeries tomorrow." Callie fretted as she got under the covers.

Mark tried to get in bed by scooting in next to Erica. "Mark, if you cuddle with me I will make sure you're life would be a living hell tomorrow."

He knew better so getting up he went on the other side to where Callie was and got under the covers next to her. "Mark, NO!" Callie literally kicked him off the bed.

"Ow! What the hell?! You two are just going to let me sleep on the floor? I don't have any blankets."

"Isn't there extra blankets in the closet?" Callie muttered.

"Yes but the floor isn't as comfortable as the bed." he moaned walking over to the closet.

Mark wrapped the flimsy sheet around himself to get warm then suddenly realized he didn't have a pillow.

"Damn it, now I don't have a pillow!"

"Here pretty boy!" Erica sighed and threw her pillow at Mark smacking him right in the face.

"Goodnight ladies." He said. "Sweet dreams…of me."

"Oh just go to sleep!" Erica said annoyed.

"Night." Callie murmured.

--

"-and that's how you two ended in the same bed, and how I ended up on the floor, and why my face hurts." Mark said referring back to their little game of spin the bottle.

"Wow I usually remember almost everything, even when I'm shit-faced drunk." Callie rubbed her eyes.

"Me too. This is a first in a long time." Erica agreed.

"I had room service clean your clothes for you so you don't have to walk out in my clothes or naked, unfortunate for me." Mark said handing them their clothes, clean and vomit free.

"Again, sorry about that." Callie got up to the bathroom after Erica came out dressed.

Erica laid back in bed while her and Mark waited for Callie.Mark sat next to her. "Since we'll be a lone for a few minutes, what do you say we play spin the bottle, without the spinning and the bottle." Mark said looking down at Erica.

"Put it to bed Sloan!" Erica retorted.

"You already are in bed!"

"God! Anything to shut you up." she shook her head and sat up. Inching towards each other, Mark stopped and pulled back, "You're not going to hit me again are you?"

"I can't promise that." she grinned.

Mark shrugged and took the chance because he was so sure she wouldn't do it. They were slowly closing the gap between them until Mark unexpectedly felt a sting on his left cheek and on the back of his head.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Keep dreaming." Erica snickered.

"What the hell was that for?" he turned around to see Callie laughing.

"She said she couldn't promise that." Callie smiled widely.

**END.**

--

thank you for reading.


End file.
